powdermagefandomcom-20200215-history
Charlemund
Charlemund was the Arch-Diocel of the Kresim Church in Adro. He was also one of Field Marshal Tamas' co-conspirators and part of his Council after the coup. Appearance He was described as a handsome man, even slightly more handsome than Adom's original face. He was also considered one of the best swordsmen in the Nine. He dressed in expensive robes. History Before joining the church Charlemund was considered one of the greatest swordsmen in the Nine. Charlemund started of as a priest for the Kresim Church, though he only spent a day in that position before rising to the rank of Arch-Diocel. The whole affair was considered highly scandalous. As the Arch-Diocel, he held orgies in his manor, as well as employing only the most beautiful men and women as his staff in revealing clothes and often invited his guests to partake in them. Ricard Tumblar once said that even he could not have imagined the perverse practices going on in Charlemund's Manor without having seen it himself. He was among the council that joined Tamas in his coup against Manhouch, most likely because he planned to take the churches riches. As Arch-Dicol he was able to sanction the coup and claimed that Manhouch had gone against the church. During the former king's execution, it was revealed that his treasury was empty and instead of the fifty percent of taxes he expected, Charlemund and the church would only receive five percent. He attempted to protest but was silenced by Tamas who threatened to call him out. After the first attempt at Tamas' life, he was called to meet with the council in Manhouch XI's secret chambers underneath the Skyline Palace, along with the others in the council to see the dead warden nailed to the wall. They were then told by Tamas that one of them was a Kez traitor. He was then visited and questioned by Inspector Adamat about the incident. He impatiently denied any involvement dismiss him and then directed the inspector toward Ricard and his dealings with the Kez. After the plot was uncovered and Charlemund named the traitor, he was sent a warning by Lord Vetas about his upcoming arrest. He bunkered down in his manor, along with Duke Nikslaus and his remaining wardens. A fight ensued on the manor grounds, killing Sabon among others. Charlemund tried to flee, and was stopped by Captain Olem and Inspector Adamat, but not before dealing significant damage to the two. After the fight, he was imprisoned in Sabletooth. His soul was then used by Ka-Poel to heal Taniel after he shot Kresimir in the eye and heart, leaving his body an empty husk. Adom then inhabited the body after his previous one, Mihali, was destroyed by Kresimir. Personality Despite his claims of being a man of the Rope, Charlemund was depraved and corrupt. Despite the simple life many priests lived, Charlemund had many excesses such as expensive robes and a larger manor where he regularly held orgies. He did not get along with anyone on the council and even Tamas himself. Charlemund was well aware of the power he had as Arch-Dicol and as a swordsman and often used both to get his was such as when he threatened to excommunicate Tamas or his repeated challenges to Ricard in a duel. He also was not above deceit and betrayal as shown when he betrayed Tamas to the Kez. This authority made him arrogant as he openly looked down on Tamas and even admitted that he didn't need the Kez to bring down the Field Marshall. He also appread to be a hard master to his subordinates such as Simoun. Famiy Unnamed Niece-Niece.Category:Characters Category:Adran Characters